3rd Century
The 3rd Century KOR started in year 201 and will end in the year 300. Major Events * 209: Owain V is crowned King of Kordowyn * 210: The Empire of Kygon falls to the Kingdom of Kordowyn * 217: The Kingdom of Garman becomes a Vassal of the Kingdom of Varsais. * 214: The Kygonese Civil War descends into total chaos after the Burning of Greater Kygon leading to the Kygonese Anarchy. * 218: Unable to enact his plans for The First Invasion of Kolangrad while Kygon was in flames, King Owain V offers economic and material support to the Republic of Haven and the Republic of Inaria with the 218 Treaty of Kordowyn. * 223: The Kingdom of Kordowyn invades Kolangrad and The Order for the first time, and loses in an embarrassing rout. * 230: Arthwr III is crowned King of Kordowyn. He forces Haven and Inaria to stop squabbling so he can succeed where his father had failed in Kolangrad and The Order. * 231: The Republic of Novac is founded by Peter Riggs. * 233: The Kingdom of Kordowyn conquers Kolangrad and The Order following a year long siege, finally uniting all the major nations under one crown. ** Commandant Felrik III dies during the naval battle with the Kordynian fleet, his eldest sons also die leaving the Order to Daelin I who is forced to turn sides. * 234: Emperor Arthwr III enacts the Kordynian Culture Acts, leading to the rebirth of Old Kordynian culture within the Empire. * 235: A coup against Daelin I is crushed with Kordynian assistance. The Kordynian Citadel is declared a "no-travel zone" by the Imperial government of Kordowyn. * 236: The Kingdom of Naomh Dubhí sends an urgent request for assistance to defeat General Henry Tirpitz, who was raiding Fearna. After Kordynian forces massagred the General's army, heavy fortification of the city commenced, and the Anarchy began to die of exhaustion. * 239: Daelin I orders the construction of Novohybrilaudum on an existing Hybretian settlement for training soldiers on Endiolaudika The Frightening Forties * 240: The Alliance of the Fang forms between The Duchy of Hybretia, Republic of Kygon, and Grand Duchy of Kolangrad. The States of Errave and Novac join later in the year and the alliance is restructured as the Pan-Continental Coalition. ** The Kingdom of Garman and Kingdom of Varsais renegotiate their treaty of alliance * November 240: Garmanese Secession Crisis leads to the War of 241 * 241: Kingdom of Varsais falls to the Pan-Continental Coalition and the Empire of Kordowyn * 242: Iksis begins sponsoring pirate raids of Hybretia and Kolangrad * June 14th 242: Imperial forces decimate Iksis at the Battle of Iksis. * June 18th 242: Gretian Forces devestate the Imperial Fleet in revenge for the attack on their protectorate, starting the Great War * March 15th 244: Third Battle of New Hybris ends the Great War * July 244: Heads of States from the warring members of the Great War attend a conference in Dirirabwyn where Gretia signs a treaty with the new world states except the Templari'i Republic * July 20th, 244: Emperor Arthwr III passes away * Late July 244: Emperor Llywelyn is crowned as Emperor of Kordowyn * Hybretian ships begin laying claim to Gorathic territories starting in late July * The Gorathic War breaks out in November 244 * December 244: The first elections in the Imperial Parliament of Kordowyn are held * February 245: Dusin Morekaj leads an attempted revolution in Palovensk, which ends with the town leveled * March 245: The Heartland Cooperative Coalition forms as an international cooperation between the Empire of Kordowyn, United Kingdom of Garman, and the Republic of Novac. * May 245: The Gorathic War ends with a Hybro-Kygonese victory * Mid-246: The Communist Crisis shocks the empire and leads to western distrust of the RN. * Early 247: Folkvangr and the Duchy of Creneash join the HCC. Category:Years Category:Centuries Category:3rd Century Category:KOR